


The Missing Potter

by focused_lense



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Emotions, F/F, Fluff, Grief, M/M, smut?, soulmark, soulmate, very not cannon, what if, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/focused_lense/pseuds/focused_lense
Summary: Being James Potter's older sister certainly puts Athena Potter in some tough situations. This one specifically a war. Going out on a seamlessly easy sweep with the Prewett brothers soon turns bloody when they realize there is a traitor in the Order. But is there only one traitor? What happens when Athena alone is betrayed by someone she thought she could trust with her life? In the end, it costs her everything. Her nephew's childhood, her brother and sister's death, her bonus brother's imprisonment, leaving her little moon alone with absolutely no one, and most importantly, it costs her soulmate.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! thanks so much for reading! m just writing to let you know this is not canon, at all. I also tried to line up some dates but in some places, it just doesn't work. So we're just gonna ignore that thanks. Also, there is a bit of an age different for the first chapter or two, but it WILL NOT be romantic nor sexual. I hope you guys enjoy it!

_**Athena Euphemia Potter** _

Birthdate: August 17th, 1958

Disappeared: June 19, 1981

House: Ravenclaw with Gryffindor tenancies

Occupation: Healer at St.Mungo’s

Order Member

Family:

Fleamont Potter (Father)

Euphemia Potter (Mother)

James Potter (Younger Brother)

Lily Potter nee Evans (Sister-In-Law)

Harry Potter (Nephew)

Best Friends: 

Gideon Prewitt 

Fabian Prewitt

Molly Weasley

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Frank Longbottom

Alice Longbottom

Soulmate: Charles Weasley 

Soulmark: Dragon on their heart

Played By: Mila Kunis 


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Introduction to Athena Potter.

Everyone knows the story of Harry Potter, the boy who lived. But a select few know of Athena Potter, the girl who went missing. Born to Fleamont and Euphemia Potter in 1958, Athena was the perfect child. She was bloody brilliant, quick as a whip, and even more generous than your average Hufflepuff. The Potters loved their baby girl, however, things became more- chaotic- to say the least two years later when they had Athena’s younger brother- James Potter. 

Athena adored her younger brother. And he loved her back just as much. There wasn’t a day in the Potter residence where the siblings were arguing but every day entailed laughter. Because Athena was older, she went to Hogwarts three years before James did. James was absolutely heartbroken every time the family went to the train station to drop her off. The scene normally played out with James hugging Athena tightly around the waist with his head buried in her stomach, not caring he was bending his glasses every time. Luckily for James, he soon turned 11 and they were able to go to Hogwarts together. James decided to sit with his sister and her friend Alice For the first half of the ride and would journey out within the second half. Here, James sat with his sister while he worked out all of his nerves, within the first hour he was ready, he left Athena and found a compartment with three other first years: a tired-looking brown-haired boy named Remus, and a lanky, cheeky looking boy named Sirius, and a heavier set, short boy named Peter. It was the beginning of a new era for the boys. James had made some lifelong friends, unknown to him at the time, and had even spotted a pretty red-headed girl walking down the corridor. 

As the school years went on, the professors were baffled by the differences between James and Athena. Athena would also raise her hand for questions and James, well James would raise his hand to his mouth to stop himself from laughing at his own doings. For the most part, Athena kept James and his little friends in line, however, once Athena graduated, that small reign Athena had over the Marauders vanished, and in came an influx of pranks, mischiefs, and the bullying of a certain Slytherin. James was going into his fifth year when Athen graduated. For as long as she could remember, Athena wanted to be a healer. Whenever James was hurt as a child, Athena would also clean the wound and dress it until their mother or father could properly heal him. When she found out about Remus' furry little problem, she would always care for him the following days. When Athena was three years into her training, with one year left until she was a fully trained healer, she received a very concerning Patronus from her father to come quickly to the Potter Manor. When she got there, she saw a very injured Sirius laying on the couch in the main room. She rushed over and healed him, he was unconscious from the pain. When she was done, she demanded to know what had happened. Over the years, Athena had come to see the three additional boys as brothers. Once she had figured out Remus’s secret, she was thereafter every full moon, she had planned her job around it actually. With Peter, he was shyer than the others, but she would always greet him the same and treat him the same. Sirius was different. Athena had the softest spot for the oldest Black. She knew how terrible his home life was, and had offered multiple times to take him in instead. He had refused every time, however, this time was different. He decided to take her old room in the Potter Manor since she had moved out on her own. Life only went up from there for the trio. James was slowly winning over Lily, the pretty red-head from the first year that wants absolutely nothing to do with James. Sirius finally has a family to call his own. And Athena had just been promoted at work. When in training, Athena realized she had a knack for pediatrics, she focused on toddlers mainly, but sometimes she would assist in the delivery rooms. This is where the story takes a bit of a twist. 

Sometimes after one graduate, they lose contact with their school friends as they transition into adult life, it is inevitable. For Molly and Athena, it was made even more possible because of the age gap between the two women. When Molly graduated, she went right into the marriage life, having Bill when she was twenty, and then Charlie two years later. It wasn't until her third pregnancy- another boy- did the two cross paths again. Molly was actually Athena's first-ever patient on the delivery floor when she was training. Arthur had to work, so Molly was seven months pregnant at a checkup with two boys under five, so she had a bit on her hands. Athena was finishing her last set of rounds when she was told about the situation, no names were said, just sympathies were shared among the healers. Athena took it upon herself to help the poor mum, going around the floor to find her to offer her time to babysit the two toddlers. Athena drifted into the waiting room looking around when she was knocked back a bit after something small ran right into her. She wrapped her arms around the small child so that neither of them went tumbling down. She had glanced down and seen a mess of red hair hiding brown eyes that looked up at her wide. “Uh oh,” the child had muttered. “WILLIAM!” following the muttering, the child looked like deer caught in the headlights as he quickly moved behind the amused witch to hide from, who she assumed, his mother. When Athena looked up, she was met with a familiar face, maybe it was a bit redder due to embarrassment. A wide smile graced Athena's face as she recognized the mother. Her close friend from Hogwarts, Molly Weasley.

After a quick scolding to William who gave his mother a look and muttered something about being called Bill, Molly had a small smile on her face as the two reconnected. When Molly was called back for her appointment, Athena offered to keep the boy's company in the room so that Molly could focus on her bump, Percy, she was told. She let the boys play with her stethoscope, listening to one another's heartbeats, and then when they were about to listen to hers, the appointment had ended already. The two old friends decided to keep in touch, Athena offering to babysit the two trouble makers (if she only knew), whenever Molly and Arthur are overwhelmed with three children or just need a break. They surely took her up on her offer, who would turn that down? However, it didn't stop there. It seems as though at least once a month the eldest Potter would make her way down to the Burrow, most of the time it was more like two or three times a month. The children absolutely loved her. The three children quickly grew into five with the news of Molly being pregnant with twins, two boys. Apparently, twins run in the family as Molly has twin older brothers - Fabian and Gideon- who Athena quickly got along with. It was one particular night at the Burrow that really changed everything for Athena. 

It was just after an early dinner, Molly had cooked a wonderful dinner- like always. However, going on six months with twins, she looked a bit peckish, so Athena offered to clean the kitchen for her.

It was the least she could do for the young mom. Molly sat at the kitchen table and watched the women work. The boys were outside with their uncles who had joined them for dinner playing around in the grass, wrestling, playing with their uncle's wands. No doubt getting absolutely caked in dirt and grime and mud. She had just finished washing off the counters when she started on the dishes. The first dish she had picked up was a glass serving dish, while she began to wash it by hand when she heard the pitter-patter of little feet on the hardwood. She had heard Molly yell at the child to strip by the door before coming into the house. She heard some rustling before the little sound of walking was picked up again. With the glass bowl in her hand, she turned around to say something when the words stopped in the back of her throat. She couldn't breathe. There stood Charles Weasley, at a measly six years old, with a familiar marking on his chest as hers. She dropped the bowl in shock. She heard a yelp from Molly and Charlie but all she could do was place her hand on her own mark and contemplate life itself. She needed to leave now. She muttered an apology and rushed out. Using the flow system back to her own apartment. She threw herself onto the couch and started to sob. She needed her brother, he was the only one who knew about her mark, but he was at Hogwarts right now, so she was all alone to deal with her thoughts. 

An hour had passed and Athena had not moved one inch. She knew she needed to, but she just couldn't get up. Then the last thing she wanted happening. Molly had used the Flow to get into her apartment, and she cursed herself for not blocking it. She didn't want to see anyone right now, especially her friend who she felt she has betrayed in some awful way. Molly sat next to her on the couch and tried to give her a hug but Athena pushed her away. Claiming she wouldn't want to touch her after she had told her what's wrong. Molly, seriously worried now, urged Athena to talk. Not finding the right words, Athena simply shifted her scrub top, which she had forgotten she was even still wearing, to the left to show Molly the same mark that she has seen every day for the last six years on her son. She started at it for a minute before bringing Athena into a hug as she sobbed mumbling “I'm sorry” over and over again to the older women. Once Athena had calmed down, she looked up at Molly, like a child ready to be scolded. Molly took pity on the young girl, bringing her into another hug, Molly said, “Sweetie it's okay. It’s not like you chose this either. Please don't cry, well get it all figured out in due time.” Athan nodded but kept in the embrace of the Weasley. However, things never truly worked out, because, within a year or two, a war was coming, and Athena Potter was smack dab in the middle of it. 


	3. 1981

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow in the life of Athena Potter through the years of 1980 and 1981.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda sporadic with the dates. I just needed to get the main events in!

Life progressed normally for the next few months. It was December 1979 when Athena began to notice changes in Lily. She ate more, she looked tired more often, and she had put on a small amount of weight over the last month. Since Athena was a pediatrics healer, she could tell the signs of a pregnant woman. A week before Christmas, Athena convinces Lily to come over for a girl's day, in which she proceeds to sit Lily down and talks to her about her symptoms. “ How have you been feeling lately Lils?” Athena asked as she sat a tray of cookies and tea on the table between the two. “A little tired I think,” Lily says, “I think it's just because of the season you know. Otherwise I feel fine, all though I think I’m coming down with the flu or something,” she adds as an afterthought. “Hmm, interesting “ hums Athena. “Lily, you trust me right?” Athena asked. Lily looked at her confused, “of course I do Athena, you know that” Lily said, slightly hurt that Athena would even think otherwise. “Okay, well don’t get mad, but I think you’re pregnant and I actually invited you here to run a diagnostic on you.” Athena rushed out as she fiddled with her sweater. She looked up as Lily signed. “ I figured as well, I just didn’t want it to be true. We’re getting ready to enter the war for crying out loud! I don’t wanna bring a baby into it! I figured if I just ignored it, I-I don't know what I figured” cried, Lily. Athena brought Lily into her arms and slowly rubbed her back. “Lily, love,” she began, “ I know how scary that is, but you have to take care of yourself and the baby, Jamie is gonna protect you and the pronglet. Hell so is Moony and Padfoot, and Wormtail and especially me, that's my little niece or nephew in there. “ She giggled with Lily. Lily nodded, “you're right Athena, you're always right” Lily laughed. “Will you run the diagnostic please?” she asked. “Absolutely” Athena smiled. After running the diagnostic and confirming the little tike as well as the gender, Athena set up a plan for treatment, and then the two women began a way to tell James. 

Christmas Morning 1979

Everyone was at Potter Manor for the annual Christmas Brunch, where everyone got together, ate, and opened presents. This is the first Christmas that the Potter siblings are without their parents as they succumbed to Dragon Pox, which James found rather ironic considering Athena's soul mark. Athena was still hurting from the loss, but with the help of her friends and the Weasleys, she was slowly getting better. They had already eaten and were now surrounding the Christmas tree giving out presents. Everyone had already given and received their gifts however one still laid under the tree. Sirius grabbed the gift and read the name tag. “To James, From Lily. I thought you already got your present from Lilyflower, Prongs?” he asked, always nosey. James nodded at him as he grabbed the gift and shot Lily a curious look. “Just open it you idiot” Lily laughed. James gave her a look before he untied the package. As he opened the top of the box, small blue fireworks shot out of the box forming into the words ‘Congratulations Daddy!’. James just looked at the words in the air and then at Lily and then at the words and then back at Lily and then back at the words before throwing himself at Lily and hugging her while shedding a few tears. Athena whipped a few of her own tears before looking around at the boys who had varying degrees of emotion on their faces. Peter looked happy but slightly uncomfortable with all the emotions in the room. Remus had a few tears in his own eyes but quickly wiped them away. And of course, Sirius had a look of horror on his face. “A BABY?” 

It’s been a few hours since the reveal and Sirius has finally calmed down and is now possibly more excited than Athena for THEIR nephew. Athena was now leaving Potter Manor in favor of the Burrow for their annual Christmas dinner. Now that it was out that she was Charlie's soulmate, she was around way more than before. She and Molly had yet to tell Charlie about the soul mark, but now he was just a few years off from going to Hogwarts they are planning to tell him soon. When she arrived she was bombarded with hugs from Bill and Percy, who both shouted “AUNTIE THENA” as she arrived. She was then met with hugs from the Prewitt brothers whom she has grown quite fond of. “Where’s Charlie?” asked Athena as tickled the twins who were wiggling around in the older twin's arms while also greeting Molly with a hug. “He’s in his room, I don’t know what he’s doing up there” Molly replied while rubbing her pregnant belly. “I'll go check on him. And how's little Ronniekins and mommy feeling” Athena replied. “The same as the other 4, kicking up a storm and driving me crazy” Molly laughed in response. “That's good! I’ll be right back” Athena laughed as she made her way up the stairs. As she approached Charlie’s door, she noticed the door was slightly ajar and she could hear Charlie muttering to himself. She knocked on the door and watched as Charlie whipped his head around and scrambled to hide whatever he was doing at his desk. “Hey buddy” Athena smiled at the young boy. “Whatcha got there,” she asked, slightly curious. The young boy looked at her and grinned sheepishly. “It’s your Christmas gift, but I just can’t get it right,” he mumbled. “Charlie, you didn’t have to get me anything,” Athena said, “And I bet whatever you got me I'm sure it's perfect” she smiled reassuring him. He smiled brightly at the girl before handing her a poorly wrapped box. She took it from him with a smile and opened it up with a gasp, “Oh Charlie it’s lovely.” It was a simple brown bracelet that was braided but knowing it came from Charlie and how proud he looks of it, it was worth everything to her. Charlie gave her a huge grin before throwing himself at her for a hug. Athena hugged him back before saying, “let's get downstairs, I think your mom has dinner ready”. Charlie nods before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room.

They were in the middle of dinner when Bill asked a question that shook the whole room. “Auntie Thena? When are you and Uncle Fabian getting married?” Athena started to choke on the water she had taken a drink of while Fabian did the same with his dinner. “What?” they both spluttered at the same time. “Well we call you Auntie and you're always here together,” Bill says with thought. The whole table is quiet before Gideon explodes into laughter. “No sweetie-” Athena began to say before she was cut off by Charlie. “You can't get married! You just can't! She's my soulmate! We have the same mark and everything!” shouted Charlie desperately. Charlie’s outburst stuns the adults sitting at the table. How long has he known? Athena thinks. “No sweetie. They aren't getting married, don't worry. Charlie sweetie how long have you known about Athena being your soulmate?” Molly asked calmly, seeing as everyone else was still stunned. “I’ve known since we met at the hospital. She was showing us how to use a steposcupe thing and she loved her shirt over a bit to show us and I saw it! But I wasn't gonna say anything till I was older!” Charlie explained. “Well, now that that's settled can we please get back to eating” moaned Gideon, which earned him a slap on the back of the head from Molly and Athena. 

  
  


July 31st, 1980

“He’s beautiful Jamie” Athena whispered to her baby brother as they stood next to the baby’s bassinet in Lily’s hospital room. “He isn’t he” he whispered back while stroking his son's cheek with the backside of his fingers. “Thank you for taking care of them during the delivery sis, you don’t understand how much that means to me” he added. “Jamie I will always take care of you and your family, you know this,” Athena said. “I know,” James said dreamily, “That's why we want you to be the godmother as well as the aunt, with Padfoot.” Athena let out a shaky breath as tears trickled down her cheeks, she hugged her brother's arm to her chest, “of course I will Jamie of course I will.”

A year later: July 31st, 1981

“I’m doing this James! Whether you like it or not! This is my family and I am going to protect it at all costs!” Athena yelled at James from the kitchen in Godric's Hollow. Godric’s Hollow is a safe house set up for James, Lily, and their son Harry. Outside the kitchen, Lily, Remus, and Sirius were cleaning up the living room as Harry’s first birthday party had just ended. With the threat of Voldemort rising rapidly within the last two years and the new prophecy about a child born at the end of July being the key to Voldemort's fall, the Potter’s and Longbotoms were pushed into hiding for safety. “ I don’t care, Athena! I don’t want you involved! I’m not asking you to do this! I need you safe and away from all this!” James yelled back. The Potter siblings were arguing because Athena had joined the Order of the Phoenix without telling James, who is not happy with his big sister. “ I am involved, James! Everyone in the wizarding world is involved! I need all of you safe, but you don’t see me asking you or Mooney or Padfoot to sit out now do ya!” Athena yelled back. James is silent for a minute before pulling his sister into a huge. “You’re right, sissy. I’m just so scared of losing everyone, of anyone! I don’t think I can lose anyone, especially not you.” he whispered into her neck as she felt his tears gather on her neck. She wrapped her arms around her baby brother and said, “I can’t promise you that nothing is going to happen to you or to me or to any of us, but I will promise that I will do anything in my power to get back to our family Jamie, I promise”. 

August 27th, 1981

“Since Sirius was injured last week during his Auror duties, I need someone to go along with the Prewitt boys and me on a quick mission tonight after the meeting. It’s a simple mission, just traveling around on the lookout for anything suspicious. We got a tip about a death eater sighting so well check that out as well. So who will be going with us?” Alaster Mooney asked The Order at the end of the meeting. “I'll be going on the mission” Athena stands up, gathering her coat. “No offense little lady but-” Moody began. “I'll have you know Moody that I graduated top of my class at Hogwarts and I received top marks on both my OWLS and my NEWTS in DADA” Athena sneered at the Aurora. He looked shocked, never really been spoken to like that before, he nodded and cleared his throat, “I'll be in the other room waiting for you a lot” he said before rushing out of the room. Athena rolled her eyes before pulling her brother into a hug. “I love you Jamie” she whispered into his neck. “I love you to sissy” he whispered back. It became a ritual to the group of family. No matter where you were going, you would say goodbye like it was your last. While it was morbid, they didn’t want to risk their potential last goodbye to waste, ever. Athena then moved on to Sirius and Lily, and finally baby Harry. Remus was out on a mission with other werewolves and wouldn't be home for another week. Athena looked around the room as the twins stood at her side, “Goodbye everyone, oh Arthur? Will you tell Charlie I’ll be a bit late to start time tonight? Just about a half-hour, I’d say.” Athena asked. Arthur smiled and wished the three good luck, promising to relay the message to the young boy. Athena nodded before her and the Prewitt twins apparate away with Moody. 


End file.
